Nightix The Movie! The Pink Crystal Rose
by princessmusabloomix1
Summary: This is 2 of 4 movies that i plan to make to support my nightix series and the movies have brand new adventures that the series doesn't have well i hope all of you love it and please tell me how it is and if you have any questions please ask.


The Prologue

Once upon a time people spoke of a beautiful rose that holds a fairy's tears and the tears spilled on the rose making it crystallize.

Most people believed it to be just a fairy tale and didn't believe it existed so it was lost in time.

But only one person thought it was truly real and has searched endlessly for its resting place.

That one person is sinbad the pirate, and his band of loyal pirates.

But alice never said why he wanted it or her so there must be some more meaning to it then she's telling ashley.

Well we will have to see in this new adventure for the fairies of nightix.

_Can you hear me?._

_The sky is limitless and blue._

_The sea is endlessly large._

_To you, please remain smiling or else I will cry._

_You don't have to look around anymore because the world is in these hands._

_Wanting to cry, wanting to run._

_If you forget happiness then sing._

_Light was born and dark was born, the two are one._

_Feeling harmonia, telepathy._

_Can you hear me?._

_The cloud is white and drifts aimlessly._

_The rain isn't black and crying anymore._

_When you look up, you'll notice that single line._

_Someday, the heart calls hallelujah._

_The wren that searches for an unchanging song._

_Can you see that we're all connected with an unseen thread?._

_Feeling lonely, at the brim of being alone._

_If you're buried, close your eyes and sing._

_Even if we're apart on that same land, under that mistletoe._

_Feeling harmonia, telepathy_

_Can you hear me?._

_To that dreamer, with love I will deliver happiness wherever so sing._

_If you forget happiness then sing._

_Light was born and dark was born, the two are one._

_The final harmonia, telepathy._

_Can you hear me?. _

2d went into ashley's room and she was still sleeping.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back, making her giggle.

"Sweetheart it's time to wake up"

She kept on laughing when he kept on rubbing her back. "Stu stop I'm ticklish!"

He laughed and gave her a quick kiss on her back before moving to the side so she could sit up.

She yeaned and rubbed her still tired eyes.

"Good morning stu"

2d smiled and kissed her forehead, making her blush and smile.

"Good morning sweetheart… How did you sleep?"

"Fine… Where are the others?"

"There in the living room trying to figure out the map"

"Ok I'm going to get dressed"

He nodded his head and let her get dressed, she joined the other's and took her seat.

"Guys I think I understand the map… It's going to lead us to a castle that's hidden in a mountain and the only way we could get into the castle is by making a stone called the white godstone… But we need two different stones to make it"

"We should ask queen serenity about the stones"

When everyone got to her office green said.

"Queen serenity do you where all of us could find two stones so we can enter a castle that has the crystal rose?"

Queen serenity got from her desk and took out a book from the bookcase and opened it up before handing it to her.

"The first stone is the sulfuric ore that can be found in the loltun cave and the second stone is a silver ore that can be found in a silver mine in montana… Then you must bring the ore's to the black smith here in the crystal city"

Greena closed the book and handed it back to her before leaving with the other's.

"We have to go to earth to get to the two places but murdoc put this on first"

She handed him a black jacket with a hoodie on it.

"Why?"  
Greena smiled and gave him a kiss. "Because if someone see's that you have green skin then they'll think you're weird"

Murdoc's mouth was open and he looked shocked.

"Love I take affiance at that"

She stuck her tongue out playfully and kissed him again.

"Murdoc I was kidding!... You look great either way"

He rolled his eyes but putted the jacket on anyway.

They walked to a bakery and saw the many different yummy looking sweets that were on display.

There were candy-covered apples, strawberry cake, raspberry tart, strawberry's dipped in chocolate and ashley's favorite dessert apple pie and many more.

"Everything in the window looks so delicious!"

Rose said while drooling a little bit.

Everyone went inside and got there treats and sat down outside.

Ashley was eating a piece of apple pie that's topped with chocolate ice cream while 2d had a strawberry sundae with almonds.

"Sweetheart I take a bite of your apple pie?"

"Only if you let me taste your strawberry sundae"

"Deal"

She cutted a piece of her pie and gave him a taste of it.

"How is it?"

"Wonderful"

Then he took a spoonful of his sundae and handed it to her.

"Oh!... It's sweet!"

He laughed and they continued to eat, afterword's they walked down the street to get to the loltun cave.

But blaze and her goons showed up to cause trouble like always.

"Oh my god you guys are getting on my fucking nerves!"

Ashley looked at blaze and wished for her to go away.

"A trait we have in common… Now it seems that you will get your Believix powers but let's see if all of you could stop a burning building… Dragon fury!"

Blaze's attack set the whole building on fire and there were people screaming and they left, leaving ashley and the others to clean up her mess.

"Girls!"

"RIGHT!"

She and the others quickly joined hands and said.

"NIGHTIX ENCHANTIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

"Noodle call the fire deportment and keep the other's safe"

2d ran over to her and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go.

The girls used their fairy dust to stop the fire and it made them die out a little bit, giving them time to enter the building.

They flied up a flight of stairs and splitted up, taking two rooms each.

"Is anybody in there?!"

"HELP!"

Greena kicked the door down and heard a little girl scream that seemed to be coming from the closet that was near them.

They coughed but despite that they were going to save the little girl.

"Hold on!"

They quickly got her out of there and quickly left the still burning building and saw rose and harmony with a man and his son.

The fire deportment was there and putted the fire out.

There were loud sirens and red flashing lights going off and there were other people looking very scared and concerned.

"Is everyone alright?"

Ashley looked at the people that were shocked to see her as a fairy.

"Daddy she's a fairy!"

"A true fairy!"

The girls were worried that they would hate them and not believe in them but something wonderful happened, everyone said.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

2d and the other's looked at them and were smiling.

"They got there believix powers!"

He ran up to ashley and spinned her around two times before kissing her.

"You look beautiful sweetheart"

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you my stu-pot"

Murdoc hugged greena and kissed her as well.

Greena smiled and gently touched his cheek.

"I love you to murdoc"

Ashley looked at everyone and smiled

"Thank you everyone for believing in us!"

Everyone smiled too and nodded their heads, they were being secretly watched from the alleyway by a man and he revealed himself.

"My name is sinbad the pirate and I understand that all of you are looking for the map to get the crystal rose"

Ashley and the other girls quickly went into their battle stances but sinbad putted his hands up and shooked his head.

"Whoa let's not get excited!... I'm not here to fight you guys I'm just trying to find the map that's all"

She was not convinced but at the same time his words seem to be truthful.

"Why are you getting the rose for and why do you need it?"

"Tell me your reason and I shall tell you my mine"

"Me and my friends are trying to get two stones that are the sulfuric ore and the silver ores to make the white godstone to enter a old castle that you almost destroyed"

When sinbad heard that he burst out laughing, making the others surprised and wandering what was so funny.

"Did alice give you I destroyed and steal things speech to you guys?"

"Yeah… But alice said she wanted it as well"

Sinbad rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look… Whatever alice told you is not true and she's a bad woman and yes I'am a pirate"

Rose was kind of interested in him, maybe kind of a crush but she shook her head.

'He's a pirate and I'm a princess and I'm sure he has a girlfriend already'

"Rose are you alright?"

"Huh?... Oh yeah I'm fine noodle"

"I told you my reason now you have to tell me yours"

Sinbad sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well the reason is because I never had a girlfriend and I wanted to give it to her as a present"

"Really?... That's the real reason why you want it?"

"Yep!"

Ashley looked at 2d and smiled at him while holding his hand and he returned her look.

"Well then let's go get the ores"

"YEAH!"

Everyone got to the loltun cave and searched for the ore.

"There it is!"

The yellow ore shined brightly that was in the stone wall and it was a beautiful stone.

"Now a little magic and tada!"

A silver pickaxe appeared in front of ashley's hands and with three swift hits a piece of the sulfuric ore fell on the ground.

"Alright!... Only one more to go"

Then they transported themselves to the silver mine to get the silver ore.

Just as she done before she hitted the wall and the piece of silver ore fell between her feet.

"Now we have both of the stones so we can go back to the crystal city and finally make the white godstone!"

"Nice!"

Everyone stepped back through the portal and was at an ally in the crystal city.

They went to the black smith shop and saw many different weapons on the walls.

"Um excuse me are you the black smith?"

"Yes I'am miss!... What can I help you with?"

"Well queen serenity said that we should bring these two stones to you to forge the white godstone"

"I see… Give me a moment and the stone will be ready"

The smith went to his work table and gripped gold and white powder and his hammer.

Blue energy went into the hammer and once it was powered up he spilled the two powders on the stones and smashed them and they morphed into the legendary godstone.

After a second he came back out and handed them the stone.

"Here it is"

"Thanks… How much do we have to pay you for your services?"

"It's free miss"

She nodded her head and all of them left the shop.

Rose took out the map again to show them the mountain as well as how to get there.

"We have to use our zoomix wings to get to the mountain quickly… Zoomix!"

Everyone joined hands and they quickly disappeared out of sight and appeared next to the bridge that leads to the castle.

The whole castle was covered in white snow and a part of the roof was broken, letting the snow fall inside.

"Sinbad you were right"

"Of course I'am!... I'm more smarter than my crew is well there smart in their own way"

Rose giggled and smiled at him when he smiled at her.

They crossed the bridge and used the white godstone to open up the large gates before going inside.

The inside was dark and ruined and there were cobwebs on the ceiling and the room was completely covered in dust.

They walked down one of the hallways and saw a beautiful gentle pink glow coming from a room that had a flight of stone stairs leading up into it.

Once they were inside the pink crystal rose was on a wooden carved table with a red torn cloth and it was protected by a glass dome.

Sinbad walked up to the dome and pulled off the lid, but as soon as he touched it four monsters appeared in front of all of them.

"Girls!"

Ashley and the girls joined hands and said the magic word.

"NIGHTIX BELIEVIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

Sinbad went to protect murdoc and the rest but one of the monsters slashed his arm, he fell on his knees in pain and holded his bleeding arm.

Rose quickly ran over to him and got down on her knees and gently touched his back and chest.

"Sinbad are you alright?!"

He weakly smiled and looked at her while trying to make the bleeding stop.

"Yeah I'm fine rose… Thank you"

She blushed and used her healing powers to heal his wound before continuing to fight with the girls.

But the monsters weren't getting damaged so they quickly joined their hands again and a red aura surrounded them.

"MAGIC POWER CONVERGENCE!"

The gold glowing sphere raised up into the air and it exploded into gold fairy dust, destroying the monsters just like that.

"We did it!"

"Alright nightix!"

Everyone smiled and laughed, sinbad took the rose from the table and walked up to rose.

"Here rose… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rose was shocked but she smiled and jumped up and kissed him.

"Yes!... Yes I'd love too!"

The other's smiled as they watched their best friends be happy together.

_I close my eyes and see his eyes._

_So soft and warm and clear._

_I dream awake of holding her._

_I dream that she's right here._

_I sense in all his silences._

_More than his words could say._

"Don't fight your feelings" _Say's my heart, a heart I will obey._

_Am I feeling love?._

_Am I feeling love?._

_Can it really be happening to me?._

_Am I feeling love?._

_For sure, a most unlikely match._

_Implausible and strange._

_But when it seems my heart and I refuse to rearrange._

_Am I feeling love?._

_Am I feeling love?._

_Can it really be happening to me?._

_Am I feeling love?._

_I think, I feel, he'd be there for me._

_I feel, I think, I could be there for her easily._

_Am I feeling love?._

_Am I feeling love?._

_Could it really be happening to me?._

_Am I feeling love?._

_Am I feeling love?._

_This first time feeling._

_So sweet healing._

_It has me asking._

_Am I feeling love?. _

Guys the second movie is finally done and finished!.

Oh man this took me a long time to make because I'm writing other stories that I'm probably not going to post on fanfiction but I will if all of you want me too.

And I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read my stories and telling me what to improve on you know things like that so thank you. ^-^


End file.
